Questions answerd
by mangalufer
Summary: Hmm..lol i suck at summaries...but it's about Mikan wanting Natsume to answer a few questions and Natsumes reaction gets kinda wierd...well well r/R please;


**Gakuen Alice**

**My second fanfic hihi...um..please read and review..**

**I always wanted to do one on mikan and natsume so i wrote one(It took me almost 16minutes to wright it:)**

**soryy for the grammar faults...**

''Sigh''

''...''

'' ..sigh..''

''...''

''...sighhhh...''

Annoyed by her ''sighs'' the young raven haired boyas resting under his Sakura tree growled. He looked up from his manga and faced her brown eyes that met his crimson ones.

''what is it, polka?''

The young girl that was sitting beside him lit her eyes up like a puppy that gott the attention of his master.

''...nee Natsume i have a favor to ask...'' She said as her eyes was fixiated on his own ones that was starring down now on the manga he was currently holding .

''spill it out , polka.''

'' Well you now.. i want you to ...umm..ask ruka-pyon a little things..?''

'' Things? Like what?He asked annoyed. What the hell did she want him to ask ? What boxers he had on or something?

''Uh ..well.'' She took out a piece of paper of her uniform pocket and began to read.''What is rukas favorite colour?And what is his favorite pet?''...

He was thinking for a while .. could she be ..aha! ''Hey,stupid girl Rukas birthday is five months from now ya know'' at this she

looked slightly annoyed '' Well for your information ass.. IM not stupid and i know his birthday isn't yet!''

''Then what the hell is those stupid questions for? stupid idiot..''

She looked at him for a sec then looked away . She was pouting. Wich means ''Im not gonna tell you''. She looked at the paper again.

''Well lets continue shall we?..Whats Rukas type of girl? '' Heh why the hell was she asking these goddamn questions.

Was she trying to stalk him ..that is Ruka? No , thats unforgivable if she's stalking someone she should be stalking me...

''No way am I gonna ask Ruka those questions, you stupid ugly girl '' He stated, annoyed by her curiosity. She stood up almost right away.

''Hey! Watch it hyuga! I'm doing this for the sake of a maidens heart! So you better ask him what type of girl

he ''likes''!, got it?'' she was breathing hard and her face was flushed ,she was angry, why did he have to call her names like that?

He has always (since 10)been calling her ''stupid'', ''idiot'', ''little girl'' or even worse ''polka'' that perverted cat !

It was like the last 6 years he hadn't changed. But she knew he had ...he was more social know and things like that. But

her nicknames still stuck on his mind!

She hadn't noticed that he had stood up and was ready to leave .''Ah.. Natsumee-''

''Tch..shut up.'' And with that he left.

She looked after him as he got further away from her.''What the...?'' was it soo hard to ask a friend these questions?

He was really pissed of . Was she intressted in Ruka now all of a sudden? _''Ask him what type of girl he likes'' _In my ass.

But even though he didn't like the questions he felt like he had to do it for the brown haired girl. So he just went to Rukas room.

_._

_''Ah!_ come on in!'' The young blond haired boy shouted as he was sitting on the bed fedding a white creature. A rabbit.

''Hey, Ruka it's me.'' The boy opened the door and stepped inside .The owner of the room turned and looked at the raven haired boy.

''Natsume..what is it?''

''What type of girl do you like, Ruka?''

The young boy looked surprised at his best friend.''Ehh..whats with that question Natsume..?'' He asked .

The raven haired boy just shrugged. ''Dont know it's not MY questions it's that idiots...'' He stated annoyed remembering the

minutes he spent with that girl a few minutes and her stupid questions.

Ruka looked puzzled . By idiot he knew that Natsume was reffering to Mikan, but why would she be asking these questions?

''Mikans idea?'' He asked.

''Yeah so answer the question or.. are you gay..?'' The young raven haired lad asked his best friend again. Seing his bestfriends face turn upside down he laughed a little.

''Just kidding''

''Not funny Natsume''

''Well yeah, so the answer `´?'' Natsume was impatient he wanted to know why the hell she was asking these questions. Surely she was doing it for something.. Imean she couldn't be in love with Ruka could she? If she was what would he do?

Ruka began talking causing him to stop his train of thoughts.

''Well my type of girl is like...gentle..like-''' Of course Ruka was in love with Mikan when they were young ,and Natsume was aware of that. But as time passed by Natsume thought Ruka gave up on her. but gueess not because now surely he was trying to say _Mikan...so stupid i shouldn't have asked him...mikan is his answer anyway._

''-Imai.'' The blond haired boy smiled a verry gentle smile and looked at his bestfriend.

''Natsume! What the hell is with that face!'' Basicly Natsume was glaring at Ruka , thinking that Ruka was lying. How dare he lie to my face?

''I'm not lying ..'' He said as if he could read his thoughts. Telepathy alice?

''It's just when i was in love with Sakura for five years ago..i was really hurt thinking that Sakura might love you and not me..

well to just sum it up i was hurt and the one who unexpectedly cheered me up was Hotaru...so..thats when I began ..to..you

know like her..'' He finished and Natsume was speechless . That inventor? That was always cold turned gentle and warm?

He couldn't imagine it and didn't want to. So he left .

''Natsume youre slower than you think..'' Ruka just laughed to himself.

''Hey,,baka''' Natsume walked up to Mikan who apparently was still sitting on the Sakura tree like before. She knew he would come back? No way.

She looked att him and turned her face, Not wanting to face him huh.

''Look i asked the question...'' At that her face lit up a little but still she didn't face him. Hehh...

''Hey ..i said..ey..'' He tried but no answer. Fine then if one can play why not two?

He walked closer and then bent down to her level he was now face to face with her. He pulled her face to face him, and god she was soo surprised when he kissed her roughly on the lips. She tried to push him away but NO he was much much stronger. So she just kissed him back.

''Nats-..ume..stop..'' He pulled her so he was sitting and she was on his lap. And that was when he kissed her again, and this time she didn't want him to stop. She kissed back. After a few minutes they needed air, so they parted much to Natsumes displeasure.

''You..wh..y did you kiss me..Natsume..'' She was panting and it didn't help when she felt him kiss on her neck. She loved the feeling, well it was Natsume the man she loved.

''About the ..question...it was Imai...'' He said but it seemed like he didn't want to explain any further as

he was busy kissing her neck. But she wanted to know why her best friend was mentioned here.

''What do you mean by Hotaru?'' He looked up at her annoyed , she always breaks the fun.

''Well Ruka loves...egh..Imai thats all , now shut up and let me finish.'' He smashed his lips onto her soft ones again . She was surprised (AT THE ANSWER) and kissed him back equally. They broke for air again.

''No way..'' She said panting.

''Natsume I have to report to Hotaru that her questions have been answered,!'' And with that she got up dashing to her bestfriend.

Natsume was sitting there thinking.''What the hell did that have to do with Imai..?..''

So slow...

So was it no good? Ya plzz rXr ;P


End file.
